


Family trip to the pumpkin patch

by manda_chanxp



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Butt Jokes, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: Bruce and Clark take the kids to the pumpkin patch over in Smallville.
Relationships: Batfamily & kent family, Batfamily Members & Clark Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Batsupes Tricks & Treats 2020





	Family trip to the pumpkin patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VK).



> This for the superbat discord trick or treat even. I hope everyone likes it especially you VK.  
> The prompted I was given were  
> 1) pumpkin patch  
> 2) sugar skull  
> 3) fog

Trick or treat  
~~~

Bruce looked at the calendar that was tacked onto the kitchen wall. Today's date had a huge pumpkin drawn filling up the small square. It is Clark's idea to take the kids to the pumpkin patch so they could pick their pumpkin and carve them, rather than having enough of the orange vegetables delivered to the house and allow the kids to fight over the best one. Dick quickly agreed to like the idea. Adding that they should go to Smallville less crime and they did not have to worry about any kidnapping or the press. As Alfred pointed out it would be a good family bonding time and get the children to get along better. Talia al Ghul had just dropped Damion a half a year ago and while he and Jon got attacked quickly and he somewhat like Dick at least enough to allow him to pick him up he wanted nothing to do with the other and even attacked them if they got to close. Good news he had no problem with any of the adults in his new family.  


Soon the children would come running down the stairs wanting their breakfast which Clark would be making since Alfred had the night off. He would start something but, he will not allow touching anything in the kitchen that would allow him to cook. Even more so since he Damion and Jon started a fire and burned down half the kitchen last time they were in there. Note to self; putting the oven on a higher temperature does not make cookies bake faster.  


Moments later he saw Clark entering the room still wearing only his sleep pants and started getting some bacon, eggs, and the stuff to make pancakes out.  


“Someone’s up early,” Clark said then kissed his husband on the cheek.  


“Well, we do have big plans today. Afterward were spending the night at your mom then. Looks like you don’t have to cook.” Clark just laughed. Once he was finished, they both heard the herd running down the stairs ready to eat their fill. “Want to go get Damian and Jon while I start getting everything on the table.”  


“Now why would he need to do that,” Dick said already holding Damion as Jason walked behind him holding Jon. The two youngest were places in their highchairs as the other children sat down around the kitchen table.  


“Once you finish eating get dressed and bring your bag to the bat plane. We’ll leave once everyone is ready.” Bruce said taking a sip of his coffee.  


“Ma house?” Conner asked taking a bite of his pancakes. After hearing the two youngest children looked like they were about ready to run up the stairs to get ready. While Damion hadn’t been apart of their family for long, he had already spent some time with Martha and enjoyed his time there. While they all know it was because she let him a pet, feed, and play with her farm animals as much as he wanted, he still enjoyed seeing her. By far his favorite was her cow and he was still trying to convince his father to allow him to get his cow.  


“But we're not going until you eat all your breakfast,” Clark said placing a plate in front of Damion and Jon with everything cut into small pieces. Damion's eyes become determined and he started eating as Jon followed his example. Jon and Damion seemed to get more on their faces than in their mouths as they rushed to eat. Soon the family had finished eating and were upstairs getting ready for the trip. Bags were thrown down the stairs rather than carried as Dick and Jason didn’t bother walking down. Tim got Kon to carry his bags not wanting any of his tech he hid in there to get damaged.  


Bruce was upstairs getting Jon and Damion dressed and clean and their bags downstairs as Clark worked on loading up the plane. Once all the bags were loaded, which for Clark took less than a minute, he went upstairs to see if Bruce needed any help with the youngest. What he saw almost made him fall over laughing. Jon and Damion looked like little marshmallows. There were wearing their snowsuits and heavy jackets along with their snow boots. The boys had to waddle rather than walk to get anywhere. He would tell the other adult that Smallville had yet to receive snow but he doubted that would do much to release to boys from some of their winter gear. Bruce was now trying to get the four other children to put on more as they were fighting every step.  


“Bruce if they get colds it’s on them,” Clark said walking over. “Besides if they get sick you can just rub it in their faces.” Bruce looked over at his husband grunted then turned around leaving grabbing the marshmallows as he did.  


“Thanks, pa,” The other yelled following their parents down to the bat cave. The expanded bat jet for when they needed to take the whole family was all ready to go, they just need to load up the kids. The night before Bruce packed the kid's bags while Clark cooked dinner so everything was all ready to go for what will likely be a weekend trip. The plan was to head to the farm pick up Mama Kent and head to the pumpkin patch that was on a farm close to the Kent farm. Now Jon and Damion looked like little marshmallows with how much Bruce wrapped the two-up in.  


The plane landed an hour later and the family plied out seeing mama Kent already waiting for them a smile on her face as she watched her family walk over. Jon and Damion smiled as they ran over to the older lady wrapping their arms that they could barely move around her. “How are my grandbabies doing?” She asked kissing them on their forehead. They gave a quick fine as she turned her attention to her son and son-in-law. “I think you went a little overboard. It’s not expected to snow for at least another two months.” She said seeing Bruce blush as she worked on unwrapping the boys leaving them in their jeans and sweaters rather than full snow wear.  


“Well we better get going lots of pumpkins to pick from and we have to be early if we want to best ones.” She said as she led them to a black minivan that happens to have batman’s symbol printed on the hood.  


“TO THE BAT VAN!” Dick yelled as he ran to the van getting shotgun before any more could act. Clark laughed at his son to open the door for the others. Jason just rolled his eyes getting in the far back of the van Con followed sitting between Jason and Tim knowing those two would start fighting the moment they could. Martha sat in the middle of the two-car seats getting comfortable talking with her youngest grandsons. Bruce drove the ran as Clark took the old red farm truck so they could put the pumpkins in the back plus there were not enough seats for everyone.  


Soon they arrived at a large field filled with orange pumpkins of different shapes. They all pilled out of the car. “well better get started.” Bruce said seeing not that many people around. There were only two other families there. Before any more could get out Dick ran off yelling about finding the best pumpkin and showing his brothers up.  


“No you don’t,” Jason yelled following after his brother Time and Conner soon join them.  


“Come on Jon we can’t let them win,” Damion said join in grabbing his brother's hand as they started walking. “Let’s find the biggest pumpkin and show them.” Martha followed giving the two adults some alone time.  


“Looks like it’s just the two of us,” Clark said smiling.  


“Too bad we don’t have much time,” Bruce said then kissed his husband. They then turned watching the kids run around looking for the best pumpkin. The two stood side by side as Bruce wrapped his arms over his shoulder smiles forming on their face.  


  
Bonus scene:  


Jon and Damion chose to get one to share and it was at least 20 pounds and way larger than their brothers. They had big smiles on their face along with dirt from when they carried their orange monster. Dick had a much smaller one and was trying to not giggle every time he looked down.  


“What the hell is wrong with you,” Jason asked getting glared at by Bruce for his laugh.  


“Look at it from here.” Jason did as his brother told him. “Now what does it look like.” Jason then started laughing.  


“Of course, you would find that.” He said gasping for air. Bruce getting curious looked overseeing what his oldest sons were laughing at. The pumpkin on cress going all the way down one side. Making it look like the pumpkin had a butt. It did not help that the area where to check would be was round enough to rival Dick.  


“It’s a buttkin,” Dick said a big grin on his face as the family laughed even Jon and Damion despite them not knowing what was going on.  


“Let’s get those loaded up and get some dinner,” Clark said picking up the buttkin and put it in the back of the truck.  


“Dude Pa touched the Butt,” Jason said causing more laughing from his brother. Clark just rolled his eyes a small laugh left his mouth.  


“Okay, boys that’s enough butt puns time to head out and get supper,” Martha said picking up Jon and Damion walking to the bat van. The rest of the family follows eagerly to have some of Martha’s cooking.  



End file.
